Idomeyo Hakanai Kono Toki ni
Romanized Title Idome yo Hakanai Kono Toki ni Japanese Title 挑めよ儚いこの時に English Title Overlooking Ephemeral Right Now Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 2002 Romaji Asa kara shokuyoku nasasoude Hara kara chikara ga nukete sou Amari ni moroi sekai wo nageki Katoitte sashi sematte mo nai Tanoshii dorama ga owaru koto Kitto hanarete shimau toko Atama ni egaiteta tameiki wo tsuiteru Sorekoso I am wasting my time Idomeyo hakanai kono toki ni Sakebeyo ooki koe jya ienai koto Deteikeyo heya kara kono chounai kara Hanareyo muboubi na jibun jishin wo Atarashii asa ga kuru tabi ni Atarashii boku ni natte yuku Nagasare nagasare nagasarete Tokidoki setsunakunaru kedo Dare no sei ni mo dekinakute Tsuitsui hitori ga suki ni naru Wabishisa wo zonbun ajiwatttara Kokoro no koe ni mi wo makase Subete no kyoufu wo fukkittara Koukai mo nakerya iiwake mo nai Idomeyo hakanai kono toki ni Sakebeyo ooki koe jya ienai koto Watareyo ano kawa ano hashi wo Noreyo hashiridasu densha ni Atarashii asa ga kuru tabi ni Atarashii boku ni natte yuku Idomeyo hakanai kono toki ni Sakebeyo ooki koe jya ienai koto Deteikeyo kono koku kono hoshi wo Hanareyo muboubi na jibun jishin wo Atarashii asa ga kuru tabi ni Atarashii boku ni natte yuku Kyou ga kanashii hi da to shitemo Itsuka yorokobi ni kaeteyuku Japanese 朝から食欲なさそうで　腹から力が抜けてそう あまりに脆い世界を嘆き　かといって　差し迫ってもない 楽しいドラマが終わるとこ　きみと離れてしまうとこ 頭に描いて　ため息を　ついてる　それこそ　I am wasting my time 挑めよ儚い　この時に　叫べよ　大きい声じゃ　言えないこと 出て行けよ　部屋から　この町内から　放てよ　無防備な自分自身を 新しい朝がくるたびに　新しい僕になってゆく 流され流され　流されて　ときどき　せつなくなるけど 誰のせいにもできなくて　ついつい　一人が好きになる 侘しさを存分味わったら　心の声に身をまかせ すべての恐怖を　吹っ切ったら　後悔もなけりゃ　言い訳もない 挑めよ儚い　この時に　叫べよ　大きい声じゃ　言えないこと 渡れよ　あの川あの橋を　乗れよ　走り出す列車に 新しい朝がくるたびに　新しい僕になってゆく 挑めよ儚い　この時に　叫べよ　大きい声じゃ　言えないこと 出て行けよ　この国この星を　放てよ　無防備な自分自身を 新しい朝がくるたびに　新しい僕になってゆく 今日が哀しい日だとしても　いつか　喜びに変えていく English Translation Seeming to lose appetite since morning Forcing out energy from the stomach Sighing upon this excessively fragile world I'm not pressed to be in favor of anything When a happy drama ends There is always a farewell Following every sigh with my brain Therefore I am wasting my time Do your best in this fleeting moment Scream outloud things you can't say Get out of this room, this street Let your unprotected self go In the journey where a new morning comes Until I become a new me Flowing, flowing, flowed Sometimes I become rather sad Can't blame it as anyone's fault That I gradually like to be on my own When you have tasted utter loneliness Surrender yourself to the voice in your heart When all fears are blown away There is no reason to have regrets Do your best in this fleeting moment Scream outloud things you can't say Cross over that river, that bridge Hop on the departing train In the journey where a new morning comes Until I become a new me Do your best in this fleeting moment Scream outloud things you can't say Get out of this country, this planet Let your unprotected self go In the journey where a new morning comes Until I become a new me Even though you know today was a sad one There will be time when it turns into happiness